ESCLAVO DE LA OSCURIDAD
by Wolf Prime
Summary: TRANSFORMERS PRIME WHAT IF- ¿Qué pasaría si Megatron hubiera tenido éxito al derrotar a Optimus y Ratchet en el cementerio de sus ancestros en el desierto Valle del Fuego, Nevada?


**Hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia de Transformers Prime, esta historia esta dedicada a AMYLEE PRIME... ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que sea de tu agrado ^-^ Este primer capítulo es a honor a tu día especial... Otra vez lo diré ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! XD**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hice todo lo posible para que este primer cápítulo fuera parte de la serie, hice cambios en algunas partes, sin embargo hice lo posible para que la historia permanezca intacta, ocupé algunas pequeñas referencias de la novela de Exodus en el caso del primer nombre de Optimus y algunas pequeñas secuencias del juego War For Cybertron.**

**Comenten que les pareció este primer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, de lo contrario no continuen leyendo este fic... no permitiré comentarios ofensivos en esta historia.**

* * *

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

**ESCLAVO DE LA OSCURIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**EL DERROCAMIENTO DEL REY**

**DESIERTO VALLE DEL FUEGO- NEVADA**

La batalla era severa alrededor, cada robot no muerto rodeaba el campo de combate con su retorcida apariencia, tratando de derrocar de una vez por todas a la legendaria forma de Optimus Prime y su Oficial Médico Ratchet.

Desde una cumbre de una de las montañas, Megatron miraba con exuberante admiración el esfuerzo que hacían ambos Autobots al destrozar cada soldado zombie, ocupando sus espadas y cortando, masacrando, desollando, cada armadura con heroísmo.

Llegando un momento que sus soldados tenían acorralados a ambos Autobots, un gesto complacido emite el rostro del líder Decepticon. Muy pronto su sueño por conquistar la Tierra se haría realidad…

No obstante esa fantasía es interrumpida por un extenso grito de guerra por parte de su Némesis, quien se había librado de sus atacantes quienes estaban encima de él.

Viendo la fiereza con la que Optimus liberaba a Ratchet, golpeando y destrozando cada zombie, el Amo de la Guerra al principio emite un gesto enfurecido… sin embargo, al ver las habilidades de combate de Prime, su interés hacia su enemigo se hace más intenso, observando con exquisito placer los movimientos que su eterno rival.

Sus ataques eran… únicos, una habilidad impresionante, una valentía que no muchos en la guerra durante Cybertron habían tenido… Optimus Prime era un espécimen único… El Último Prime… El quien lo llevaría hacia la victoria

"Bravo, Optimus… Has demostrado un gran potencial… sería un desperdicio seguir ocupándola en seres inferiores como estas máquinas bajo mi poder".

Su ejército de muertos vivientes cybertronianos había sido finalmente destruido por ambos Autobots… Algo que consideraba superficial… pues su búsqueda por el arma perfecta había llegado a su fin…

"Cuando caigas, Optimus… Te unirás a mi ejército de muertos vivientes" dijo el Decepticon con un tono diabólico

Prime fija su mirada con la de Megatron, no mostrando debilidad alguna, algo con lo que el tirano disfrutaba con toda su chispa de su enemigo.

Desactivando sus armas, Optimus escala la montaña en donde se localizaba el Decepticon, expresando enojo

"No obtendrás la victoria, Megatron… no mientras energon fluya por mis venas"

El Amo de la Guerra emite una risa, una carcajada que expresaba maldad con elegancia y locura sin límites

"¿En serio? No creo que puedas con el poder del Dark Energon dentro de mí… Será en vano… Porque no te haces un favor y te unes a mi, Optimus… Volveremos a Cybertron, le regresaremos la vida y juntos lo gobernaremos"

Prime llega a la orilla de la cumbre, expresando un gesto, que, a pesar de tener la máscara de batalla puesta; emitía dolor y al parecer… odio ante su enemigo

"Hace mucho tiempo confié en ti, viejo amigo… sin embargo eso se terminó… Intentaste utilizarme… Tu única obsesión es la conquista, algo con lo que jamás podré permitirlo"

Megatron, entendiendo que esa era una negación a su oferta, activa su cuchilla, intentando herir a Optimus, no obstante el legendario mecha crea una voltereta aérea cayendo parado en la cumbre

"Esta guerra ha llegado demasiado lejos… ha habido muertes a inocentes por tus obsesiones egoístas" proclamó Prime.

Ratchet, quien miraba preocupado la cima de la montaña, esperaba que su comandante se encontrara en buenas condiciones, pues a diferencia de él, su brazo derecho había sido dañado, por fortuna no era tan grave pero dejaría una marca en su armadura

'Ten mucho cuidado, Optimus' dijo internamente el médico.

Una feroz batalla es liberada entre ambos titanes, pelando con sus armas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Megatron impactaba su peligrosa cuchilla con la espada de Optimus, creando chispas en el proceso y disfrutando la resistencia que emitía su oponente. Sabía que Prime poseía una actitud rebelde, al igual que él, sin embargo su código moral ante la protección de las despreciables criaturas orgánicas, le hacía imposible desatar su verdadero ser: Una excelente máquina de matar… aunque eso muy pronto no sería problema.

"¿Por qué sigues desperdiciando tu vida en ayudar a estas bolsas de carne? No son nada comparado con nosotros" reclamó el tirano

Optimus esquiva un ataque mortal de su rival, creando una marometa inversa y disparando su rifle de plasma al mismo tiempo

"¿Jugando sucio esta vez, Prime? ¡Bien! Esperaba que esto fuera de la manera difícil" exclamó el Decepticon

El tirano se transforma en modo jet cybertroniano, esquivando los disparos de su oponente y al mismo tiempo devolviéndolos con sus propios ataques.

Optimus se arrastraba, daba volteretas acrobáticas, atacaba al enemigo como un ritual sagrado convirtiéndolo en un guerrero formidable.

Observando que estaba en desventaja, Megatron se aleja a una distancia segura para planear su estrategia contra Prime

'Sus movimientos son interesantes… debo encontrar la forma de que se rinda' pensó

En ese momento una diabólica sonrisa expresa el rostro del Amo de la Guerra. Ocupando su nueva habilidad con el Dark Energon, el Decepticon expulsa una ráfaga de energía hacia uno de los robots zombies caídos, el cual estaba cerca del Oficial Médico.

Prime, viendo cual era la intención del tirano, intenta alcanzar a su amigo, saltando de la cumbre, pero Megatron se abalanza contra él, azotándolo en la sólida roca y disparando su cañón de fusión en el proceso, "enterrándolo" profundamente

"Tick, tick, tick, Optimus… no queremos que termine el espectáculo tan pronto, así que siéntate y observa" dijo el Decepticon con un tono burlón

Habiendo aturdido al comandante Autobot, el tirano dirige su mirada hacia Ratchet, quien no se daba cuenta que por detrás, un enemigo estaba a punto de atacarlo.

Aprovechando ese momento despistado, Megatron dispara su arma, causando que el Autobot esquivara los ataques con toda su habilidad posible

"Me sorprende que aún sigas peleando, médico… A estas alturas deberías estar en la chatarra, donde perteneces"

De repente, el robot zombie ataca sorpresivamente a Ratchet, mordiéndolo en el cuello y arrancando una parte de su blindaje. Energon líquido surgía incontrolablemente de la herida, provocando que rápidamente el Autobot perdiera su fuerza.

Ratchet intentaba mantener su equilibrio, pero la pérdida de fluido vital le hacía imposible hacerlo

"Finalmente ha llegado tu hora, Autobot… Lacayo ¡Acábalo!" ordenó el tirano

A punto de administrar el golpe final contra el Oficial Médico, un sonido de gran magnitud interrumpe al zombie. Dirigiendo su mirada en la montaña, unas grietas comienzan a formarse en ella, al parecer algo estaba surgiendo de ella.

Megatron, volteando en la misma dirección, muestra una expresión sorpresiva.

Un rugido automotriz retumba por todo el campo, surgiendo de la montaña la forma alterna de Optimus Prime.

El Amo de la Guerra emite un gruñido desapacible, no podía fallar en su plan, no lo permitiría.

Habiendo salido de la estructura, el líder Autobot se abalanza contra el robot zombie, cortándole la cabeza con su espada y emitiendo un grito de furia, salvando a su amigo.

Estando harto de esta pelea, el Decepticon descarga toda su artillería contra ambos Autobots, sabiendo que su Némesis interferiría en el ataque para defender a su amigo.

Y justo lo que el tirano había predicho, Prime protege al médico cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y tomando los disparasen su lugar.

Desactiva sus ópticos por unos segundos, resistiendo el dolor que sufría en su espalda. Energon líquido surge de las severas heridas, creando un gran charco de su fluido vital

"¡Optimus!" exclamó el médico

El líder Autobot trata de ponerse de pie, pero el martirio era una agonía, provocándole que se apoyara en una de sus rodillas

"Prime, debemos irnos… No creo que nuestros sistemas aguanten tal magnitud de daños" advirtió Ratchet

Con dificultad, el comandante Autobot se levanta, mira al cielo, donde Megatron estaba disfrutando la desgracia de ambos enemigos

"Regresa a la base, yo distraeré a Megatron lo más que pueda" dijo pausadamente

"Olvídalo… no te abandonaré, si es nuestro destino ser destruidos, entonces que así sea" reclamó el médico

Optimus expresa una forzada sonrisa, pero el dolor era insoportable, Megatron supo bien en donde atacar, aunque eso no lo detendría en completar su misión

"¿Es todo lo que hacer, Decepticon?" retó su viejo amigo

El Amo de la Guerra emite una malévola risa, finalmente Optimus Prime caería bajo sus pies

"Nunca me decepcionas… Orion" dijo el tirano con un tono venenoso

"Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que esto, Megatron" dijo Prime con firmeza

"Oh, será un placer" dijo el tirano

Disparando su artillería pesada nuevamente, el líder Decepticon emite un grito de guerra.

Optimus y Ratchet se separan para cubrirse de las ráfagas de fusión, disparando con sus armas al mismo tiempo

"¡Ahora nada te salvará, Optimus Prime!" proclamó el Decepticon

Ocupando el poder del Dark Energon, Megatron expulsa una poderosa ráfaga contra Ratchet, hiriéndolo brutalmente.

Los ópticos de Optimus miraban horrorizados la condición crítica del médico; expresando un gesto enfurecido, el líder Autobot desata toda su potencia de artillería, queriendo una vez por todas derrotar al enemigo, sin embargo, al parecer Megatron estaba disfrutando el escenario

"Eso es, Optimus… Expulsa toda esa ira… ¡Libera tu verdadero ser como el Decepticon que eres!" dijo el Amo de la Guerra con un gesto placentero.

Gran error… al escuchar esas palabras, Prime emite un grito de furia intensa, disparando como una fiera llena de rabia

"¡No soy como tú! ¡Nunca seré como tú!"

Los cañones del Autobot disparaban ráfagas de plasma hasta sobrecalentarse y arder como el mismo infierno.

Tratando de recuperar la calma, el legendario mecha mira a su alrededor, notando la destrucción que había causado… ¿Acaso esa ira aguardada dentro de él era capaz de crear ese caos?

Dirigiendo sus ópticos con frustración en sus cañones, el Comandante Autobot planeaba huir del lugar, pero no podía abandonar a Ratchet.

Transformándose hábilmente en modo vehículo, Prime rescata al médico, alejándolo lo más posible del campo de batalla, sin embargo Megatron estaba pisándole los talones

"Puedes correr, Optimus… pero no esconderte" dijo el Decepticon diabólicamente.

Estando en modo jet, el tirano dispara ráfagas de plasma, tratando de derrocar a su rival, no obstante éste era hábil a pesar de tener un modo alterno grande.

Encontrando una cueva en una de las montañas, Optimus recarga a su amigo en la pared

"Quédate aquí, no permitiré que te arriesgues en seguir luchando" dijo el comandante Autobot con un tono desesperado

"Prime, no estás en condiciones para pelear, si sales, Megatron te hará pedazos en pocos segundos" advirtió Ratchet

"Lo sé, pero es la única opción que tengo"

Sin otra cosa que decir, Optimus sale de la cueva

"Prime, ¡NO!" gritó el médico tratando de detenerlo

Tarde… su líder había ido a enfrentar una vez más al destino y la muerte.

Teniendo un mal presentimiento, Ratchet activa su comunicador tratando de hacer contacto con alguno de los otros Autobots

"Ratchet a Equipo Prime ¿Me escuchan?" dijo preocupado

Por unos momentos hubo estática, haciendo que el médico emitiera un gruñido

"Ratchet a Arcee ¿Me copias?" intentó una vez más comunicarse el Autobot.

Nada… ni siquiera un susurro

"Maldición ¿Dónde diablos están?" dijo en un tono molesto

De repente un fuerte ruido llama la atención del Oficial; cuidadosamente se pone de pie, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la cueva y tratando de ver que era lo que pasaba.

Su chispa casi se extingue al contemplar la horrenda escena de batalla: Megatron estaba desgarrando con sus filosas garras la armadura de Optimus, enterrando su cuchilla en su abdomen con toda bestialidad.

Agonizantes gritos retumban por todo el campo de batalla, Energon líquido surgía salvajemente de todo su cuerpo, el suplicio quemaba sus circuitos internos como el mismo tártaro. Megatron emitía una carcajada maligna, disfrutando el sufrimiento de su Némesis

"¿Qué se siente, Prime? ¿Cómo se siente estar indefenso y sin nadie quien te ayude?" dijo el tirano con un tono placentero y al mismo tiempo arrastrando su cuchilla hacia otra parte vital del Autobot

Optimus azota su cabeza bruscamente en el suelo, emitiendo un grito de agonizante dolor, estaba en una enorme encrucijada, Megatron finalmente lo tenía en donde quería: Ante sus pies; pidiendo piedad, que detuviera el suplicio físico interminable

"Es una pena que estés severamente herido, Prime… me habría gustado otra batalla, sin embargo no todo ha sido en vano…"

El tirano toma el cuello del Autobot, acercándolo hasta su rostro

"Me aseguraré de que seas únicamente leal a mí… el arma suprema de la causa Decepticon y perdición de los Autobots… ¿Algo que declarar… Orion?"

Ninguna palabra…. Optimus estaba controlando su furia, algo con lo que muy pronto el Amo de la Guerra se encargaría de darle fin… permanentemente.

Desenterrando su cuchilla del contrincante, Megatron expresa una maniática sonrisa al escuchar los gemidos de martirio de Prime, era una sinfonía que permanecería por el resto de su vida en su disco duro.

Tocando la máscara de batalla de su Némesis con afección posesiva, el líder Decepticon rasga con sus garras el blindaje, demostrando su triunfo

"Ahora eres mío, Optimus Prime" dijo con un gesto satisfactorio

El honorable mecha miraba con furia al tirano, una mirada que al mismo tiempo demostraba tristeza, sin embargo gracias a su habilidad de ocultar sus emociones le hace imposible al enemigo detectar tal sentimiento

"Por largos años esperé por esto… una vez que me encargue de ti, Prime, los Autobots finalmente caerán ante mi"

Arrastrando su filosa mano, Megatron toma las orillas verticales donde conectan la máscara a la frente de Optimus, enterrando sus mortíferos dedos y arrancando la careta con brutalidad en el proceso.

Un grito lleno de pura agonía emite el procesador vocal del Comandante Autobot, su máscara… su símbolo de liderazgo estaba siendo despojado de su rostro, aquella herramienta que le ocultaba sus emociones en las batallas finalmente le había sido arrebatada

"Ya no necesitarás esto… viejo amigo" dijo Megatron con un tono maléfico

El martirio era insoportable, su rostro ardía como el mismo tártaro, Energon líquido escurría de su ahora descubierta boca lineal… esto era una pesadilla infernal

"Espero que hayas disfrutado este planeta, Optimus… porque será lo último lo que tus ópticos verán".

Mientras tanto, Ratchet, quien estaba siendo testigo de la tormentosa tortura de su líder, intenta una vez más comunicarse con sus compañeros

"Ratchet a Equipo Prime ¿Me escuchan?" dijo frustrado el médico

Pensando que nadie contestaría a su llamado… una voz familiar de repente se oye en el comunicador

"_Aquí Arcee ¿Cuál es la situación?"_

"Vaya, ya era tiempo ¿Dónde están?" preguntó Ratchet molestó

"_Estamos lidiando con un __**pequeño problema**__, pero tenemos lo tenemos bajo control… Como sea ¿Qué está pasando allá?"_

"Tenemos un problema grande… Megatron tiene bajo su merced a Optimus"

"_¿Qué? Eso no es posible… Llegaremos con ustedes lo más rápido posible"_

"Dense prisa, Prime no tiene mucho tiempo" advirtió el Autobot

Una vez terminada la corta conversación, el Oficial apaga su comunicador, dirigiendo su mirada y observando indefenso la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo

"Resiste, Prime… Resiste" dijo con frustración.

Entre tanto, Megatron, habiendo arrancado la máscara de batalla de su oponente, no dejaba de maravillarse de la furia que emitía éste a pesar de estar severamente herido, algo que le sería útil en el futuro

"No te preocupes, Optimus… Serás un excelente guerrero Decepticon, el más fuerte y leal de mi legión de no muertos"

Diciendo eso, el Amo de la Guerra rasga una vez más el rostro de Prime, causándole que una inmensa cicatriz se formara y atravesara ambas orillas del óptico izquierdo

"Tus últimas plegarias… Orion" dijo Megatron con un tono burlón

Mirando directamente a su enemigo, Optimus hace un acto que hasta el mismo tirano no se esperaba: El líder Autobot escupe Energon directamente a la cara del Decepticon.

Tomando esa pequeña sorpresa como acto de rebeldía, Megatron golpea con toda su fuerza el rostro de Prime, abofeteándole con tal magnitud, provocando que su Némesis cayera en estado de hyper- sueño.

Observando finalmente a su contrincante fuera de línea temporalmente, el tirano emite una carcajada, anunciando su triunfo

"¡La victoria es mía! ¡Nada se interpone ante el poder de Lord Megatron!"

Habiendo vencido a Optimus Prime, el líder Decepticon toma entre sus brazos al mecha caído, llevándoselo a su base

"Llegó el momento de la segunda fase de mi plan" anunció el tirano con un tono macabro.

Ratchet, observando desde la entrada de la cueva, mira horrorizado la situación, frustración y desesperación carcomían a su chispa, temiendo lo peor.

Unas horas después, el resto de los Autobots, acompañados por los tres humanos Jack, Raf y Miko, llegan al campo de batalla listos para pelear solo para ser recibidos por un herido Ratchet

"Ratch… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?" preguntó Arcee preocupada

Los ópticos del médico expresan tristeza

"Megatron utilizó un fragmento del Dark Energon para darle vida a nuestros ancestros caídos y crear un ejército de no muertos…" explicaba el Autobot

"¿Zombies? ¡Vaya! ¡Se enfrentaron a zombies y me lo perdí!" exclamó Miko emocionada

"Como sea… logramos derrotarlos pero no puedo decir lo mismo con Megatron… él se ha llevado a Optimus" siguió explicando el Autobot con un tono preocupado

Todos quedan en shock al escuchar las palabras del médico

"Esto no es nada bueno, si Megatron ha capturado a Prime… debe ser por alguna razón" dijo Bulkhead

"Es obvio para ganar esta guerra sin fin" dijo Arcee con un tono sarcástico

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿Por qué Megatron no mató aquí mismo a Optimus? Digo… si estuviera en su lugar, acabaría a mi enemigo de una vez por todas... sin ofender, pero esto no tiene sentido" dijo Jack confuso

Ratchet emite un suspiro

"Naturalmente, ese sería lo que Megatron habría hecho, pero tengo la sospecha que tiene otros planes y eso involucra a Optimus en cierta forma"

"¿Por qué él?" preguntó Miko

El médico dirige su mirada hacia la chica, emitiendo dolor a su chispa

"Hace mucho tiempo, Prime y Megatron habían sido grandes amigos, sin embargo Megatron, obsesionados por conquistar y adquirir el poder supremo, causó que una feroz guerra arrasara todo nuestro planeta, llevándolo hasta la muerte… Optimus, observando las atrocidades que había causado su amigo, decidió enfrentarlo hasta tratar de terminar este conflicto, sin embargo las batallas que ambos creaban, causaban muerte y dolor, así que Prime, siendo elegido como el nuevo líder de los Autobots y último del linaje real, decidió que todos los habitantes de Cybertron, abandonaran el planeta, fue una decisión difícil pero no tenía elección… la guerra había devastado nuestro hogar y la supervivencia era la única opción… Megatron juró que algún día el universo sería suyo, advirtiéndole a Prime que buscaría la forma de unirlo a sus fuerzas de destrucción como diera lugar… algo con lo que en la actualidad sigue en proceso"

Los tres muchachos expresan un gesto de sorpresa, no habían tenido idea que Optimus había sufrido varias pérdidas en su vida

"Ahora comprendo del porque el comportamiento severo ante los demás" dijo Miko avergonzada

"La guerra ha endurecido bastante la chispa de Optimus, volviéndolo frío como una roca hasta cierto punto" dijo Ratchet

"Un segundo… si dices que Megatron juró que Optimus se uniría a sus legiones… entonces eso quiere decir que…" decía Raf

"…Utilizará el Dark Energon para convertirlo en un no muerto y así poder controlarlo" terminó de decir Arcee

"Pero para hacer eso, Optimus debe estar… Oh por dios" dijo Jack

"Así es, Jack… es por eso que no nos detendremos hasta lograr encontrarlo como dé lugar… perdimos a **uno**… no permitiremos que los Decepticons corrompan a nuestro líder" dijo Arcee recordando a Cliffjumper y su cruel destino al morir

'No te fallaremos, Prime… te salvaré aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida' dijo la femme internamente

"¿Qué estamos esperando?" dijo Bulkhead

"Primero debemos regresar a la base para que el doctor pueda atenderse sus heridas" dijo Arcee

Los Autobots se transforman en modo vehículo. Jack se sube en Arcee, Raf acompaña a Bumblebee, mientras que Miko disfrutaba estar dentro de Bulkhead

"¡Autobot, avancen!" anunció la femme

Así, los guerreros del bien, auxiliados por tres jóvenes humanos, regresan al cuartel general para crear un plan táctico de batalla y búsqueda para encontrar a los Decepticons y rescatar a Optimus de un destino peor que la muerte.


End file.
